The War Between Us
by Skye Mitsukai
Summary: Mimori and Ryuhou get into a heated argument after Mimori is caught helping the enemy.
1. Prologue

**Title: **The War Between Us

**Chapter: **Prologue

**Author: **Skye Mitsukai

**Rated:** T- Suitable for teens, 13 years and older.

**Warnings: **Some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

**Pairings:** Ryuhou x Mimori

**Summary:** Mimori and Ryuhou get into a heated argument after Mimori is caught helping the enemy. After Mimori refuses to go back to the Mainland for the second time and leaves HOLY to live in the undeveloped area, Ryuhou has to take drastic measures to ensure her safety.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own s-CRY-ed.

**Comments: **Enjoy!

**Prologue**

Ryuhou walked quickly through the hallways of HOLY, his boots clicking on the marble floor. He marched past several numbered rooms before coming to a halt in front of one that read Medical Research Unit A-4

He dug through his HOLY uniform pocket to find his electronic keycard. Running it through the metal box on the side of the door a familiar buzz started and the metal door clicked opened.

Several HOLD employees glanced up at Ryuhou from their computer screens as he entered the room but he didn't notice. His goal was to find Mimori.

Mimori peered up from her computer screen to find Ryuhou staring directly at her, his eyes dangerously narrowed. He was clutching a thick brown file in his right hand.

"Miss Kiryu, may I speak to you in private?" He asked under gritted teeth, his voice arrogant and bitter.

"Y...yes." She stuttered somewhat taken aback by his tone. Hastily Mimori shoved her paperwork into the blue folder sitting on her desk and then shut off her computer.

Taking the folder with her she swiftly ambled over to Ryuhou who was tapping the file in his hands impatiently.

"Please follow me." He commanded as he headed for the door. Mimori quietly followed him out into the hall and toward the elevator.

Two HOLD employees strolled out of the elevator. The taller of the two held the metal elevator door open, allowing Ryuhou and Mimori to step inside.

"Thank you." Mimori gave the man a soft smile. He nodded then went with his comrade.

The elevator door went shut with a _swoosh_ leaving Mimori and Ryuhou to stand in silence. Mimori was tense and trembling nervously. She knew Ryuhou was still mad at her because she refused to go back to the Mainland on their _date_, which turned into a lecture about her safety and how her involvement in HOLY was of no use.

She flinched when his hand shot up and tapped the sixth floor elevator button. The elevator beeped as it started up. Ryuhou fixed his gaze on the glowing numbers above the elevator door. 3…4…5…6…ding! _Swoosh, _the heavy metal door slid open.

Ryuhou continued to stride down the halls of HOLY, Mimori closely tagging behind.

He paused midway down the hall and ran his keycard through another metal box that read Conference 32. He stepped inside the room, motioning for Mimori to do the same.

Mimori stood puzzled. _Why would he take me here? _

Ryuhou growled in annoyance. "Miss Kiryu, are you still with us?"

Mimori snapped out of her thoughts and entered the room. Inside was a white, windowless room with a bulky oak table positioned in the middle and a large projection screen on the back wall. Three men, including commander Jigmar, were sitting at the table with files and papers spread out on its surface.

"Miss Kiryu, I'm so glad you could make it." Commander Jigmar said sternly. All three men stared at her intently making her feel uneasy.

"Please have a seat Miss Kiryu." A man with slicked-back blonde hair pulled out the chair next to him.

Mimori sat down hesitantly. _What's going on? _She questioned herself. Ryuhou pulled out the chair across from her and sat down, his eyes peering at the papers spilled out in front of him. He took the brown file he had been carrying and placed it on the table.

"Do you know what this is?" His crimson eyes locked onto hers.

He slid the thick brown file across the table in front of her. She glanced down at it. On it was the HOLY and HOLD emblem. Below the emblem it read Miss Mimori Kiryu in big bold letters.

"It's my HOLY and HOLD confirmation file, if I'm not mistaken." She answered calmly, trying not to show alarm.

Her attempt to conceal her emotions did not work on Ryuhou who simply snorted at her reply.

"Miss Kiryu, do you know why you are here?" Commander Jigmar asked firmly.

"No. Why am I here and who are you?" Mimori replied directing her question to the spiky black haired man sitting to the left of Ryuhou.

"My name is Mr. Takashi Kujo and this is my associate Mr. Taro Kiyoiwa." The black haired man answered gesturing to the slicked-back blonde haired man sitting next to Mimori. "We work for your father." Mr. Kujo stated.

Commander Jigmar raised the remote in his hand and pointed it toward the projection screen. "We are here to discuss your actions on this tape recording, Miss Kiryu." Commander Jigmar retorted.

The projection screen lit up and showed a scene taking place within one of Holy's holding cells. Mimori gasped in shock.She knew exactly what was going to happen. She could only watch in dread as the scene played out.

She watched as her image on the screen ran a keycard through a metal box on the holding cell. Walking into the cell her image started talking to the auburn haired man resting facedown on the metal floor. Mimori noticed the devious look on the man's face as he swiftly stood up and grabbed her image by the wrist.

Mimori's breath hitched as the scene skipped to the part where the auburn haired man punched Ryuhou in the abdomen and leapt down the elevator shaft with Mimori's image in his arms.

The projection screen went black. Mimori was speechless. She had hoped no one would find out that she was the person who let Kazuma escape from his cell. It was bad enough that she became his hostage during his break out but to add injury to insult, she almost died in a car accident. Thankfully Straight Cougar was there to save her.

"I don't think we need to see the rest of that incident, do we Miss Kiryu?" Ryuhou implied with a raised eyebrow.

"No Sir." Mimori mumbled under her breath as she fiddled with the blue folder in her lap nervously. "This will never happen again."

"Ryuhou and I informed your father about this unpleasant incident and we both agree it would be best if you returned to the Mainland for your own safety." Commander Jigmar affirmed.

Mimori sighed, humiliation written all over her face. _How could I have been so stupid! _She mentally cursed herself. Three days working at HOLY and now she had to leave.

"Mr. Kiyoiwa and I will escort you back to the Mainland as soon as you gather your things Miss Kiryu." Mr. Kujo declared.

"You will come to see that this is the best alternative Miss Kiryu, for you and HOLY. You were not the only one in danger during that event. You put other lives in jeopardy as well. We can't let that happen again. Do you understand Miss Kiryu? We have to let you go." Commander Jigmar explained.

Feeling like a punished school child Mimori lowered her head in shame. "Yes Sir." She replied softly.

**Authors Note:** I will try to update as soon as possible. Please read and review. I will happily return the favor.

- Skye Mitsukai


	2. Stricken

**Title: **The War Between Us

**Chapter: **Stricken

**Author: **Skye Mitsukai

**Rated:** T- Suitable for teens, 13 years and older.

**Warnings: **Some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

**Pairings:** Ryuhou x Mimori

**Summary:** Mimori and Ryuhou get into a heated argument after Mimori is caught helping the enemy. After Mimori refuses to go back to the Mainland for the second time and leaves HOLY to live in the undeveloped area, Ryuhou has to take drastic measures to ensure her safety.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own s-CRY-ed.

**Comments: **Thank you for reviewing the last chapter. Enjoy!

**Stricken**

The Kiryu heiress tugged viciously at her wardrobe yanking every satin silk, cotton, or cashmere attire off their hangers and flinging them into disorderly piles on her bedroom floor.

"I can't believe this." Mimori muttered as she tossed the remaining garments out of her closet. She was so preoccupied about packing her possessions that she didn't have time to clearly think about what just happened in the conference room.

If it wasn't for all the packing she had to do she would've just plopped down on her couch and ate a whole tub of her favorite ice cream, strawberry, just to make herself feel better about this whole situation.

_Buzzzzz Buzzzzzzz!_ Mimori's door bell rang. "Hold on Just a minute!" She hollered from inside her bedroom.

She rapidly shoved the last of her clothes into her suitcase and quickly made her way through the living room and into the kitchen.

Mimori tapped the electronic panel alongside her door and it let out a small _beeeeep_. The metal door slide open revealing a young man with short emerald hair and infuriated crimson eyes.

Mimori sighed. "Ryuhou, what do you want?"

"We need to talk." He stated firmly.

"Do I look like I have time to talk, my plane leaves in two hours." She implied, somewhat aggravated that he didn't defend her during the interrogation. She knew he wasn't concerned about her departure, hell it was problem his idea.

"This will only take a moment of your time, Miss Kiryu." He replied coolly.

Moving towards here kitchen sink she gestured for him to come in. "Are you thirsty? I don't have much to drink, I threw everything out, but I do have tap water."

"No, that won't be necessary but thank you." Ryuhou answered properly while closing Mimori's apartment door behind him. He took a quick look around the kitchen and glanced through the living room doorway. "You're almost done packing."

It was more of a statement than a question but Mimori responded with a simple "Yes."

Glancing back at Mimori, Ryuhou attempted to decipher the emotions in her russet orbs. Hints of discomfort and sadness were evident.

Awkward silence filled the room.

Feeling slightly tense Mimori fixed her eyes toward the floor.

"Why did you lie to me?" He finally spoke.

He now had Mimori's full attention. Her eyes wavered with uncertainty. "What?"

"You told Sherrice and me, that day, you didn't know how NP3228 escaped from his cell. You lied." Ryuhou stressed the last part.

"Oh..." Mimori's stomach felt like it was twisting in knots as the guilt hit her, followed by indignity. She did lie, not only to Ryuhou and Sherrice but to the nurse, commander Jigmar and everyone else in HOLY. "…I'm…I'm sorry."

"No, you're not sorry. You never once thought about the lives you put in danger. You did not take responsibility for your own actions, Miss Kiryu. You're reckless and irresponsible. You lied to protect your social status and in doing so you put HOLY and HOLD to shame." Ryuhou retorted.

Mimori fault hard to hold back the bile rising in the back of her throat as the guilt overwhelmed her. Ryuhou's words kept repeating in the back of her mind. _"You're reckless and irresponsible."_

"Even your own father is humiliated because of you. Do you honestly think this won't affect him? The Mainlanders highly respect your father as governor but as soon as this news hits the media, he will lose their trust." Ryuhou continued harshly.

Mimori was shaking, guilt taking over her mind. The room started spinning and she leaned against the kitchen counter to keep her balance. The truth was she thought about it a lot, she knew she messed up, and if someone had died that day she would never forgive herself. "You….you…h…have no right to talk to me like this."

She pointed at Ryuhou who snarled at her response. "You're no different from the rest of the rich, high-class, women who come from the Mainland. You're just as naive and self-centered as they are."

Mimori was in tears at this point. Unable to hold back the bile forming in her throat she lifted her head above the kitchen sank and vomited.

Ryuhou's cold façade faded for a brief moment. He knew his words were not true. Mimori was a kindhearted, thoughtful, woman who would never do something foolish unless it was for the benefit of someone else. It hurt him deeply when she had lied to him, but he still owed her a chance to explain herself so he remained quiet until she finished emptying her stomach.

Mimori stood up straight, bruising the lose strands of hair out of her face, and turned her gaze back at Ryuhou. "I may be naïve but I'm not selfish!" She cried. "You don't even know me! You continue pressuring me to go back to the Mainland just because you can't stand being around me. You look down on me like I'm vermin beneath your feet. I make one mistake and you use it against me." Mimori shouted.

"Miss Kiryu, I assure you my intentions are only to reinsure your safety. You do realize you don't belong here." Ryuhou stated smugly.

"Just because I'm not a damn alter user doesn't mean I don't belong here." She snapped.

He looked at her in disbelief. Her beautiful face was now stained with an endless supply of tears that continued to cascade from her eyes as she glared directly at him, her russet orbs practically burning a hole strait through him.

"Please get OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Her voice was fierce and full of anger.

Ryuhou didn't hesitate. He quickly stormed out of the room. "Good bye Miss Kiryu." He growled before the automatic door slid shut.

"Goodbye Mr. Ryu." Mimori whispered before collapsing to her knees and sobbing into her open palms.

**Authors Note:** I'm glad to get that out of the way. I promise Ryuhou will soften up sooner or later; it is a romance story by the way. Please read and review.

- Skye Mitsukai


End file.
